Can, Shall, Will
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Onesided. SasukexNaruto. OneShot. Three words he had trouble understanding. He finally decided to tell him how he felt. He had to! But the world fell to pieces when his sight landed on...them...


**Can, Shall, and Will**

One sided SasukexNaruto. One-Shot. Three words he had trouble understanding. He finally decided to tell him how he felt. He had to! But, the world fell to pieces when his sight landed on...them...

And now...I hit myself on the head. -bam!- I wasn't supposed to write anything else except the ones I have on our profile! -cry- Bad Out! Bad!

No names are mentioned in this fic. USE YOUR BRAIN!

* * *

He sat in a tree, a contemplating look on his face. One leg was on the branch, bent, the other one hung off. His right arm laying across his bent right leg, his left one coinciding with it on his knee. His gaze was set, but he wasn't really seeing anything...Lost in his own thoughts.

'_How is it someone can love another, and not be able to express that love...even in the slightest?'_ his mind asked. He sighed.

'_Because...they're afraid of the response. Afraid of rejection, being ignored...Afraid of the reaction, the look in the eyes of the one they love. Afraid that their feelings won't be returned.'_ he sighed.

His head rose, eyes closed. Soon, his face was turned to the sky and his eyes opened, deep emotion in every drop of color, or lack there of. His eyes were filled with so much emotion that he was drowning in it, afraid to open his mouth and speak.

'_Why are _you_ afraid?'_ his mind questioned him. His eyes closed for a fraction of a second, and he ignored the question.

'_The sky's so blue today...'_ he thought instead, not even registering that a question had been asked of him. _'So pure...just like...him...So wide, and free to make decisions, to screw up or make up...'_ he suddenly wore a sad expression.

'_Is that...why you're afraid?'_ it echoed in his mind now, determined to be noticed. He lowered his head to look down again, eyes closed and a 'how ironic' type smile on.

"Yes." he said simply, but not bluntly. "That's it...that's why..." he opened his eyes, too much sadness in them for it to be natural. But they held some sort of twisted hope for the future.

'_I'm afraid...afraid that they'll reject me...It would be too painful...if that happened. I feel I'd have to rip my own heart out, and watch the blood flow freely from my chest...if they looked at me in such disgust...'_ he closed his eyes for a moment. _'He screws up a lot...but _I'd_ be the one screwing everything up if I told him...'_

'_You're screwing up worse if you _don't_ tell him.'_ his mind said rationally. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, as if the voice had come from someone around him.

'_I know...I know I should...'_ he stopped looking and regained his contemplation pose. _'But...I just...I just can't...'_ he closed his eyes as if in pain.

'_Can't? Or Won't?'_ Sasuke's eyes shot open again. _'They often cross paths, be sure you know what you _can_ do...and what you _should_ do...and what you _will_...do...'_ his mind's voice then disappeared, and Sasuke was left to think by himself.

'_I can tell him, I should tell him, I wi-..._will_ I tell him? It's all to confusing. His eyes, sparkling when he smiles...His laugh is a precious thing to me...The energy he contains when something _truly_ makes him happy...'_ He sighed. _'I really do love him...more than I ever should've...It's wrong, and forbidden...a guy and a guy...but I just can't...'_

"I just can't let him go..." his voice made itself known. His resolve hardened. "I'll do it." and in his mind, he could see a smirk...his subconscious was happy now.

-

He ran through the trees, hopping this way and jumping that way. All to find the one he loved too deeply. He stopped at a clearing. In the clearing was a hill. On top of the hill was a beautiful cherry tree that bloomed wonderfully pink cherry blossoms and was a great spot for confessing your feelings.

Right here. Here was the perfect spot for a guy to propose to a girl. Right here. It was perfect romance, right here. But he hadn't planned to meet here, so of course he wouldn't be here.

About to move on, he stopped, his eyes sparkling with sudden fear. He raised his head, hair moving slightly in a calm breeze that had begun to blow.

He wouldn't be here. He _shouldn't_ be here. Not without someone to meet. Not with _her_. Not staring deeply at her, with the expression returned. He _wouldn't_ do what it looked they were about to. He _couldn't_...No!

And the world died...It crumbled at his feet, no...further than that. It crumbled down at the ground, below his feet...far below. The sky darkened, the clouds rushed in. A wind blue through again and his dark hair blew to the side.

There, on the hill...in the only piece of setting sun that was left...his angel stood...under the cherry tree, in full bloom...with that pink haired, annoying, self-centered girl!

His beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed angel...wearing clothing other than his orange outfit. It was a matching outfit. Both the long sleeved shirt and the pants were black with red, orange, and yellow flames across them. The pink haired, green eyed girl he would love to throttle that instant was wearing a flowing pink dress, her hair blowing slightly in the wind...

And they were kissing..._kissing..._

She shuddered in the wind, he took off the light, dark blue jacket he'd been wearing off and put it around her shoulders as they broke away.

He felt his blood run cold. His black eyes clouded over until they were a lifeless grey color. His skin paled even further than normal and his hand gripped the tree trunk a bit harder for support.

He closed his eyes as if in pain again, clutching the fabric of his dark blue jacket. He lowered his head, his hand holding his jacket tight around him, but the cold refused to be kept out...it remained _inside_.

His grip on the tree became so hard the bark broke a bit, and for a moment he thought the couple had heard him...but no, they were...they were kissing again...

The 16 year old ninja had to look away for fear of killing one of them in his misery. He wasn't angry...

...he was empty.

There was nothing inside...except memories.

He remembered all the times they'd fought, all the times he'd smiled...just for the other boy. The ways that _girl_ had interfered...How dare she? She had said she loved _him_. But there she was...kissing _his_ blonde angel. His lifeline, his hope, his everything...

They'd been through _too much_ for him not to feel something for the other boy. But...there he was...alone on a tree branch, clutching the wood so tight it was about to snap right off...and they were together on a hill...

The reason for the sudden darkness was brought to life as a loud explosion of noise crossed the sky. He paid it no heed, not caring anymore. He heard her scream, and he heard him usher her back to the village for safety from the coming storm.

His eyes were closed, and he slid down to a half kneeling, half sitting position. His heart felt like it had been shot through...And for a moment, he thought maybe...the rain had come for him...to mourn with him, to cry with him...

Crying...that's something he never did. But even so, he felt warm tears falling down his face just before the cold rain water washed it away, the storm upon them finally. He opened his eyes and looked dejectedly at the sky.

And in that moment...

He yelled.

He let out all his frustration, all his sorrow, and released from him all hope for the future, for happiness...for _life_ itself.

They cry was barely audible over the storm, which had picked up to a near hurricane within moments. But once again, he didn't care. If he was swept away in the winds and waters of this storm, at least it might not hurt so bad...

-

A blonde boy paused and looked back towards the hill, the cherry tree's branch being brushed this way and that in the wind. What had that awful, sad sound been...just above the noise of the storm.

His date's call of worry brought him back and he smiled at her before helping her rush to her house safely.

Meanwhile, back at the hill...no one was standing on the tree branch, the cracks in the wood were the only sign he'd been there at all. No shadow lurked around in the storm nearby, being blown around by the wind. There was no one...and the dark haired, pale boy who's heart had been broken was gone...

Gone...with the wind.

* * *

POOF! Done. Please read and review!


End file.
